Friends? Or Are they more?
by icestarlight
Summary: You and Sasuke have been friends since you were both little, but what happens when Sasuke leaves you? Sasuke


Note: I have alright post this one shot on a different site. But I just wondering if you guys would like it, which I hope you do ^_^

* * *

_** Sasuke Love Story**_

**How You Met:**

Sasuke and you both went to the academy. You sat a couple of rows behind him. You saw how almost every girl in your class had their eyes on him. It made you feel sick inside to see that. You didn't get why they like him so much.

"_This is such a drag. Why does every girl like Sasuke?"_ complained Shikamaru.

"_I don't have a clue and_ **by the way not every girl likes him."** You replied with your arms crossed with last part.

Soon the day went by and soon school was out. You were walking home when all of sudden your heard high pit screams.

"**SASUKE!!!"** said a bunch of his fan girls chasing him down the street heading towards where you were.

You backed off the sidewalk and leaned against an old run down building so you didn't get caught in the chaos. As they were coming where you were, you were laughing inside hard. You never have seen Uchiha run like this before. They were coming up fast and you were deciding to help Uchiha or not. But you had a good heart and decided to help him out, Uchiha was still a good distance ahead from his fan girls when he reached to where you were. As he was about to past you, you reached out to his right arm and pulled him in the building and leaned against the wall and carefully listen to the fan girls run past by.

"_Why did you save me?"_ Sasuke asked curiously.

"_Because you looked tired."_ You lied. You weren't sure why saved him either.

"_Thanks,"_ he mumbled softly.

You looked around to see if there was any fan girls left, there weren't so that's when you decided to bolt.

"_Well anyways got to go, c-ya,"_ you said walking towards the door.

"**Wait!"** said Sasuke.

You stopped half way through the door and turned around and faced him.

"_Do you want to hang out?"_ he asked.

You paused for a moment and thought about it for awhile.

"_Sure, why not,"_ you replied shrugging your shoulders.

After that day you both became fast friends and hung out secretly because Sasuke didn't want get killed by his fan girls.

**7 Years Later**

Sasuke and you both graduated from the academy and were both put on separate teams. Sasuke was put on team 7 with Sakura one his fan girls and Naruto the knuckle head ninja. You were put on team 6. When both of you had a day off you hung out but mostly trained together. But soon time passed by and you didn't see each other much because of missions and training for the Chunin Exams. About a month after the Chunin exams you were walking around when all of sudden you heard name being called.

"_____," you turned around quickly. It was Ino.

"_Hey Ino, what's up?"_ you asked.

"_Nothing much I just wanted to know if you could come to my party since everyone is back now,"_ she replied joyful.

"_Sure, why not,"_ you replied.

"_Great, it starts at 7 p.m"_ she said running of in the distance.

Later that night you arrived at Ino's you were a little bit late but not much. You knocked on her front door.

"_Hey ____, thanks for coming. You're just in time were playing 7 mins in heaven,"_ she said walking you into the living room.

"_Great"_ you said rolling your eyes.

You looked around and saw that everyone was there even Sasuke.

_That's a surprise,_ you thought.

Time quickly went by and soon it was your turn. Out of the guys who were left were Shino, Shikamaru, Kiba and Sasuke. Ino came up to you and put a cap in your face so you could draw out a colour. You reached in pulled a piece of paper.

"_What colour did you get?"_ asked Sakura cheerily.

"_I got black,"_ you said standing up and walking towards the closet.

As you were walking towards the closet a shadow appeared behind you. You turned around to see who got and it was Sasuke.

"**You got black?"** you asked in shock.

Sasuke just nodded and then all of sudden your heard a scream and bang sound. You looked passed Sasuke and saw Ino and Sakura on the ground out cold. You just shook your head at them and began to walk back to the closet. When you enter is dark so you found a wall and slide down it and sat down. You felt a presence beside you after that.

"_Sasuke?"_ you asked.

"_Yes,"_ he replied.

"_So how are you? It's been awhile since we seen each other."_ You asked.

"_I'm been good. How about you?"_ he asked.

"_I'm fine,"_ you replied.

You both made small talked about different things like the missions you went on and how train was going. But then Sasuke said something that would change your lives forever. (And I mean it changes everything, if read Naruto manga and your updated you know what I mean.)

"_____, I'm leaving for Orochimaru, so I can get stronger and defeat Itachi."_ He said quietly with his face turned towards the closet door, so you couldn't see his face when he told you.

"_I see, so when are leaving?"_ you asked unhappily.

"_I'm leaving tomorrow night,"_ he replied still not looking at you.

"_But I want to thank you for being a great friend, you were always by my side when Sakura wasn't around and you someone I can always count on."_ He said kindly.

After he said that he turned his face towards you and leaned in kissed you cheek. You went into shock because you never seen this side of Sasuke before. After that moment the door swung opened by Sakura and Ino but they clamed down after awhile because it didn't look like nothing happen between Sasuke and you. You got up and walked towards the couch and sat down beside Shikamaru for the rest of the night. Sasuke got up as well walked to the corner of the room and stood there quietly for the rest of night. But every once and awhile you caught Sasuke glance your way. Soon the party was over and everyone headed in different direction, you headed back home. When got home, you headed upstairs and took a shower then you put on your silk nightgown and went to bed. While you were sleeping that night you felt a warm breath on neck and it give you shiver. Then all of sudden you felt a soft, gentle but yet passionate kiss against your lips. It felt so good and you woke up, you looked around your room just make sure there was no one there. You turned over in your bed and faced your night stand, it had picture of Sasuke and you together. In the picture you were on a swing and Sasuke was pushing on it. Both of you were having fun and it was also a rare time that Sasuke smiled. A tear slipped from your eye when you looked at the picture. You realized that you wouldn't see him for a very long time and as well you realized your true feelings for him ….You Loved Him…….

* * *

**4 Years Later**

You were on your way back to the Hidden Leaf Village because you were on information mission. There was a led about the Akatsuki in the Hidden Rock Village, so Lady Tsunade sent you to investigate. It turn out she was right, so hurrying as fast you could back to the village. But on your way back to the village you felt a strange presence you slowed down and carefully scanned the area around you. You heard a strange noise you turn quickly around and got into a fighting stance.

"_Now why is such a fine-looking lady like you, all by herself? Something bad might happen if you're all by yourself."_ The stranger said.

He stepped out of the shadows, the moonlight shined on him. He was very tall, strong ninja. He had dark pitch black hair and very dark eyes and had a crooked smile when he faced you. You took notice of his headband across his forehead. It had the mist village symbol on it but in the middle of the symbol was crossed out. So you figured that he was s rank ninja and you didn't like the odds.

"_Are you scared miss? You know I could make better for you,"_ said the ninja taking a step closer to you.

You took a step back, you knew that he was too powerful you feel his charka it was intense. You knew if you fought him you would end up badly injured or worse dead. You thought maybe you could lose him so your, were about to headed into the woods but before you could you were grabbed from behind, you froze.

"_Come on I'm not that scary? I'm I?"_ he asked bending down into ear.

"_Oh well if you want to go I just have to let you go."_ He said.

He took out his knife and raised it high in the air and was about to stab you in the back. You waited for the knife to through you, but for some reason it didn't, you felt ninja's hand let go all of sudden. You took a step forward quickly and turned around just in time to see the ninja to fall to the ground. You saw a dragger in his back, you turned your head up and saw another ninja instead, and he killed the s rank ninja. He had black jet hair and red eyes and wore a shirt but it expose his chest and had purple rope tied around his waist and dark pair of pants. Honestly you never saw outfit like that before.

_Well someone trying to get attention,_ you thought.

"_Are you ok?"_ asked the ninja.

"_Yes, I'm fine thank-you,"_ you replied.

"_You don't recognize me? Do you?"_ he asked with a smirk on his face.

"I'm sorry but I don't." you said with puzzle look on your face.

He took a step closer, closer, closer and closer until he reached you. He took his right hand and lifts your chin up to his face and you looked right into his soft eyes. When he came closer to you, you couldn't move, it was like you were frozen and when you looked into his eyes, you didn't want to look away. It was like he had you in some kind of trance. He took his left hand and gently stroke you cheek.

"_It's me Sasuke Uchiha."_ He whispered into you ear.

Your eyes shot wide open and then all of sudden felt head spinning and then everything went black. After what seem to you a few mins, you woke up. You were in a dark room and laying on a soft bed you pulled your self up and sat. Then you heard the door open, you turned head quickly and saw that it was Sasuke, he walked over to where you were and sat down.

"_I see you are a wake now,"_ he said with a smirk.

"_How long was I out,"_ you asked.

"_For a couple of hours,"_ replied.

For 5 mins or so it was awkward between you and Sasuke. It been so long since you seen each other, you had so many question you want to ask him. But you didn't know how. But then all of sudden Sasuke broke the silence.

"_You know ______, you look so beautiful,"_ he said with smirk and looking into your eyes.

You could feel a blush forming on your face when he said that. He gently moved closer to you and took his right hand and brought your face closer to his, you could feel his breath against your face. He brought his right down to your shoulder and tenderly pushed you down on the bed. You were laying your back now and Sasuke climbed on top of you and lowered his head to your head.

"_I missed you so much _____, I wish I didn't leave but I had no choice and I'm almost strong enough to kill him,"_ said Sasuke.

You were still in shock because you never ever seen this romantic, soft side of Sasuke.

"_Sasuke,"_ you said softly.

"_When I left village I was heartbroken because I had leave the one person who actually cared for me."_ He replied.

He bent his lips down and kissed you it was so soft, gentle and yet passionate.

_Wait, just like my dream 3 years ago when….Sasuke left the….village…no it could be, could it,_ you thought.

Sasuke broke the kiss when you didn't react the way he hoped. He looked deeply into eyes trying to find something to tell him that you feel same way he did about you.

"_Sasuke I need to know was it you 3 years ago who kissed me in my sleep?"_ you asked hoping that he will say yes.

"_So you remembered that night,"_ he said with a smirk.

"_So it was you?"_ you asked with gladness in your eyes.

He nodded his yes. Inside you were jumping for joy.

"_It was my way of saying goodbye, I cared so much for you,"_ he said.

"_Well I'm glad to hear it because I feel the same for you,"_ you replied looking into his dark stunning eyes.

He looked into eyes and you could see his eyes sparkle with mischief in his eyes. You said right thing to turn him on. He bent down to your lips again and kissed you so passionately.

_I'm in heaven_, you thought.

Soon Sasuke kissing harder and harder and felt like you were on fire. He lifted his lips and placed them on neck and begins to kiss and suck on it, you let out a soft moan and he kept moving his lips until he hit the right spot.

_"Oh Sasuke,"_ you moan louder.

Your right arm is around his neck and your left arm is tracing his abs. His right arm was sliding down your side and his left arm was holding himself up so he didn't fall on top you when he was kissing you. Soon his right arm found the edge of you shirt and he pulled it off in one swipe, his eyes scanned upper part of you. His smirk grew larger. He started to kiss the over the new exposed areas now.

_It feels so good_, you thought.

_"Oh Sasuke,"_ you moaned again.

His right hand started siding to were edge of your pants were, when you all sudden remembered the village.

"_Wait Sasuke"_ you replied.

He stopped and looked to your eyes, you thought you were about to melt.

"_I can't go any farther, I have to go back to the village if I don't Lady Tsunade will send a search party,"_ you said.

"_Your right, and if they start to search, it will ruin my plans,"_ he replied coldly.

"_And I was enjoying every minute of this,"_ he replied with a smirk and looking at up and down.

"_Sasuke when will come back to the village?"_ you asked worried.

"_Do worry I will come back soon my plans are almost done,"_ he replied.

You smiled at him, knowing was at least coming back to the village.

"_But _____ promise me one thing when you return to the village?"_ he asked looking into your eyes.

"_What is that?"_ you asked.

"_That you will never look at man and feel the same way about them like you feel about me,"_ he said.

"_Promise,"_ you replied.

_I'm beening doing that for the last 3 years_, you thought.

"_And when I return you will marry me."_ He said.

Your eyes grew wide, _did Sasuke just purpose to me?_ You thought.

A tear begin to slide your cheek and hit the pillow.

"_Yes,"_ you replied joyful.

"_Good,"_ he replied handing you your shirt. You put it on and fixed your self up and looked descend. Sasuke led you out of room and outside and from there the village was a half a day away. Sasuke pulled into one passionate kiss and let you go back to the village. You finally reached the village and handed the information to Lady Tsunade, she told you your mission was a success and that you should rest. She was right but not about the mission though. Never told anybody about meeting Sasuke and what happened between you two.

**2 Years later **

Sasuke came back and was allowed to stay in the village but under some rules and he accepted. Soon everybody was happy that Sasuke was back. About 6 months later Sasuke and you got married. Don't worry you didn't get killed by the time Sasuke came back Sakura and Ino moved on and were happy for you. Lets just say after Sasuke and you got married you two had some fun but you were protected you didn't want children yet. About 2 years later you had a baby girl and named her Risa Uchiha and 4 years later had a boy named Kanaye Uchiha.

_**Recap:**_

5 years old you become friends with Sasuke.

12 years old you realize your feelings for Sasuke.

16 years old you meet up with him again and both confess your true feelings for each other.

18 years old Sasuke comes back to the village and 6 months later you two get married.

20 years old you had you first child and named her Risa Uchiha.

24 years old you have 2nd child and him Kanaye Uchiha.


End file.
